Country Lovin
by Rufus Babe
Summary: Bulma, a rebel teen living in the city, gets in trouble and is sent to her cousin's farm and meets a cute farm hand.
1. iiitRoUbLe!

iii I DON'T OWN ANYTHING !!!  
  
First story so don't hate   
  
  
  
Bulma sat in the red lexus tring to finish hotwiring it. when she sees red and blue flashinlights and the next thing she hears is a voice that says,"stop what your doing,get out the car and put your hands up". "Damn'',Bulma thought. 


	2. Consequences?

Chapther 2: Consequences  
  
iii I DON'T OWN ANYTHING !!!  
  
*-thinking "talking  
  
Bulma sat in the cell waiting for her mom to pick her up. Across from her sat a girl with black hair and red streaks, just sitting there staring at her which was causing Bulma to get pissed off. Finally when Bulma couldn't take it anymore she yelled,"What the hell are you staring at."Then the girl laughed,"I was just wondering what spoiled little snob like you was doing in here." Bulma jumped at her," you little bitch",just as Bulma grab the girl's hair getting ready to beat the crap outta her the gates open and in stepped her mom, bunny."BULMA,what do you think you're doing let that girl go.",Bulma looked at her mom and then at the girl,"NOW". Bulma let the girl go "I'll see you around", the girl looked at her in shock.   
  
When Bulma got home she knew she was in trouble because her mom wasn't her usual ditzty self. They walked in the living room and her parents sat on the couch across from her. It was way to quiet for her enjoyment so she asked, " What". Her parents sighed, "Where sending you away to live your cousin and uncle." "WHAT!", Bulma was truely devestated and speechless. "Bulma, hun I know your upset but this is all for your best intrest you need to get away from the city and all the bad influences." Bulma just sat there in a state of shock, she couldn't deal with this she went to her room to pack.  
  
It was 12:30 and Bulma couldn't sleep she felt like she was forgetting something. Then she remembered.*Yamcha* She forgot the most important thing of her life her boyfriend. Then she got out of bed and got dress, she had to go say good bye to her love.  
  
When Bulma got to Yamcha's house she climbed the tree she usually climbed for the last time. she peered into his room to see if he was there but to surprise she heard moaning inside what she saw was Yamcha with the girl from juvi. She felt like she was dead and on fire at the same time she decided she was going to catch him and make him pay. Bulma went to the front door and took a few seconds to calm herselfand knocked. She heard a couple of whispers and then Yamcha opened the door,acting like he had just woke up. "Hi Yamcha, can I come inside I really need to talk to you",Bulma said.*that outta wake you up you S.O.B.* "Um I'm not allowed to have visitors in while my parents are out." Yamcha said now fully awake. "You know that's not true, is there a reason you don't want me to come inside."Bulma asked innocently. " No, come in, i have nothing to hide." " Who said you had something to hide I just wanted to talk."she stated *So where is he hiding the slut* Then she spotted the bright red higheel near the closet. *Well she sure wasn't t trying to hide very hard.* " Well i came by to tell you I'm being sent to live with my cousin and to tell you that your a f^(kN cheater and I'm leaving your sorry ass." "Bulma, what are you talking about?" *Oh shit* "This" and with that Bulma pull open the closet and off fell the girl.Bulma kicked her in the side, "Told ya I'd see you around, Bye Yamcha." and punched him in the face, causing his nose to bleed, and walked home crying. 


	3. Ready, Get set,Leave

Chapther 3:Ready,Get set,Leave  
  
When Bulma awoke the next morning she looked around room and noticed her luggage in the corner of her room. Bulma sighed, "I wasn't dreaming Yamcha really did cheat on me and I'm leaving today, Oh shit, I'm leaving today, I got to get ready before mom and dad decide to send me out of America." Bulma went to take her shower she got out with her towel wrap around her hair and went to decide what she was going to wear. Bulma pick out some tight blue glittery hiphugger flares with a white shirt that said Angel in baby blue cursive writing, that showed her stomach. "Now to fix my hair",said Bulma. Bulma decided to wear her hair with two pieces hanging in the front and the rest curled up in a ponytail. " I'm Ready."bulma said to her parents. "Good cause we have a hour to get to your plane."At the airport bulma said good bye to her parents and headed to her plane. 


	4. The Arrival

Chapther 4: The Arrival  
  
i I don't own anything!  
  
When Bulma arrived at the second airport she was greeted by her Uncle Ox and her cousin Chi Ch, but to her surprise there was another girl with her with blonde hair and icy blue eyes. "Hi, Bulma",Chi Chi greeted,"This is going to be so much fun having you stay with us." Then the blonde girl sighed,"Since Chi's to rude to intro-"but she was cut off by Chi Chi."Oh yeah this is my best friend. 18,Bulma. Bulma,18.The rest of the boys are back at the farm ." That surprised Bulma."Are you saying boys live with us." both Chi Chi laughed and nodded. "As much as I hate to interupted we need to get your bags and get going." said Ox."Oh no need to",said Bulma,"I capsulized them," pulling out some capsules."Then let us go home before the boys start wondering if the pick-up broke down."  
  
Back at the farm  
  
"I'm starting to worry if the pick-up broke down again."said a worried Krillin. " I hope Chi's okay." said Goku starting to worry.   
  
"Will you two look at yourshelves all worried about your harpies, please it's pathetic."said Vegeta getting annoyed,"Where did they go anyways." "They went to pick-up Chi's cousin" said Goku. "Oh the one with the one the annoying voice that followed me everywhere",said Vegeta, shuddering at the thought.(Imaging a 16 yr. old girl chasing a 18 yr. old. Vegeta.) "Nope she won't come back after what you said to her",Goku replied, " It's the one we haven't met who's staying here cause she kept getting in trouble." Vegeta's eyebrow's rose hearing this and decided he wanted to know more. "So what kinda trouble she get in" asked a curious Vegeta trying not to show any intrest. " I think for car theft and fighting. I'm not so sure. Chi says she gots a record the size of the farm. But Chi said she's nice though." said Goku.  
  
When Uncle Ox and the girls arrived at the farm they were greeted by two boys. "Chi, me and Krillin were so worried that the pick-up broke down again."said Goku. The Ox King chuckled. * I told ya* Krillin sighed, *Will he ever learn to keep his mouth shut?* Goku helped Chi Chi out, while Krillin helped 18 out the truck. Bulma was helping hershelf out when she lost her balance, let out a small scream, and fell into a pair of strong arms.  
  
Vegeta's POV  
  
*Look at those two running to go check on their harpies, little weaklings. Hmm, what do we have here.* He thought chuckling looking at Chi Chi's cousin. Bulma had put on a big baby blue bubble jacket and her hair up in a beanie cause it was cold in the back and the girls decided to sit there instead of crowding in the front and having no room. So she looked like a blue puffball. *I should go helpthat woman is bound to fall.* Just has he got to the truck is when he caught the falling Bulma.  
  
Bulma's POV   
  
*How rude can't help me out let alone say 'hi' or 'need a hand'*,thought Bulma getting out the truck.* Not like I need a boys help anyways* she thought while remembering Yamcha, then getting mad, before she started to fall.  
  
Back to the story  
  
Everyone looked up and saw Vegeta catchingBulma. "I guess someone doesn't waste anytime."whispered Krillin to Goku. "I heard that Baldy."said Vegeta dropping Bulma like a bag of trash. "I was gonna say thanks but I changed my mine dumbass."said Bulma rubbing her sore butt. Vegeta ears perked up,*fiery one aren't we.* "Well if you weren't such an ugly wench I wouldn't have dropped you so hard." That was enough to set it off, Vegeta didn't knowhow bad her temper was. "Well shitdick the next time you--". She was cut off by Chi Chi, "Why don't we all go inside and get aquainted it's getting a little chilly." "or hot if you ask me",said Krillin before he was slapped upside the head by 18. Bulma sighed,*This is not going well*, "Okay",and walked into the house with everyone except Vegeta who was in the back.*A firery one indeed*,Vegeta smirked and entered the house. 


	5. Things to know

Chapther 5: Things to know  
  
Not real chapther but should be read to really understand the story  
  
In case your wondering the kids have a 2-story house.(It's not that big.)and the Ox king lives in a one story house next door cause he wakes up at 1AM and he kept waking up CHi and 18. Krillin, Vegeta,and 18 are 18. Goku, Chi Chi, and Bulma are 17. The girls don't work on the farm. The boys work after school, and they are all seniors.  
  
Okay continued____ 


	6. The 3 R's

Chapther 6:The 3 R's  
  
i I don't own anything !  
  
When Vegeta entered the house he didn't know what hit him when he saw Bulma with out her jacket and beanie on. *Whoa, what do we have here.*Thought Vegeta staring at Bulma while hiding a shocked expression. "You know it's not nice to stare at people or dropp them" said Bulma smirking. "Whoa , did your parents let your parents let you dye your hair blue",asked Goku before he was by Chi Chi. Bulma laughed.*She has a pretty laugh. Pretty laugh?! Where the hell did that come from ?* "Well no ones everv asked me before, but no it's real my dad has the same color except his is kinda lavenderis."  
  
"Well now that we got that settled",said Chi Chi looking at Goku before continuing, "Let me tell you the 3 R's." "What are the 3 R's" asked Bulma. "Rules, Room, and Roomie."She said continuing,"There are 2 rules no drugs and no messing with other peoples boyfriends." "Especially ours" stated 18. "The room is the best part",said Chi Chi taking Bulma's arm pulling her upstairs, with everyone following behind,to the last room in the hall away from the others and pulled open the door,revealing a dark navy blue room. The walls and rugs were a lighter navy blue ande the 2 beds were as dark velvet navy blue.(Overall the room was very beautiful) "Whoa Chi this is beautiful" said Bulma. (See told ya ^_^) "It'd be better if it were back to all black." Stated Vegeta. "Anyways, i don't see why you should care."replied Bulma. "Um That's Cause of the last 'R' roomie, and yours is Vegeta."said Chi Chi  
  
Uncle Ox's house  
  
The Ox king was sitting in bed enjoying a good book when he heard an ear piercing scream. *She must have heard the last 'R'.*thought the Ox King chuckling to himshelf.  
  
Back at the house   
  
"No, I'm not sharing a room with with that."said Bulma pointing at Vegeta. "No one said I wanted to share my room with you,woman,let alone change the color to blue."stated Vegeta hiding a hurt face and went outside. "Well that's to bad for both of you cause neither 18 or I am giving up our rooms", yelled Chi Chi loud enough for Vegeta to here.(Goku-Chi Chi & Krillin-18) Bulma sighed,"Fine, only cause I'm to tired to argue."and walked in her new room. "Well, that went well",said Krillin."So, what's for dinner."asked Goku before getting slapped upside the head by Chi Chi.  
  
What cha think   
  
I need help I'm kinda stuck 


	7. Getting Ready

Chapter 7:Getting Ready  
  
Bulma was awoken the next morning by the slamming of the bedroom door. " You might want to wake up women we have school in an hour." Bulma got up and looked at the clock. "Shit.",and fell back in bed, and then got up to take a shower. When she got out she went in her closet to find the perfect first day for the new kid outfit (note: she only has on a towel) and after 15 minute was screaming for Chi Chi and 18. "I need help!!! "cried Bulma. "You can say that again.", replied a smirking Vegeta standing in the doorway. "GET OUT YOU PERVE!", screamed Bulma. "This is my room to, so I'll do as I please woman." Bulma got up and stomped towards the door, "And just what are you going to do woman.", and slammed the door in his face. "Now that he's taken care of lets find an outfit.",said Bulma and looked towards her friends who were close to dying from holding in their laughter. " And just what is so funny? ", She demanded. "You do realize you have only a towel on" said Chi and18. "WHY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Down in the kitchen (when Vegeta gets down stairs)  
  
"Did you guys feel that, it felt like an earthquake?" asked Goku. "Yeah, but it's to early for earthquake season." replied Krillin. "It sounded like the woman." said Vegeta.  
  
Back in the room  
  
"I swear I'm going to kill him if we have to keep sharing a room. But anyhoo lets find an outfit for school we have 30 minutes." "Okay what about these light blue hip huggers with this black top",suggested 18. "No, but keep the hip huggers." "Then what about this off the shoulders shirt with this one shoulder tank under it.( the top is baby blue witha silver dragon on it and kinda see through so she has to wear a one shoulder tank under it and the tank is white)" asked Chi chi. "Yeah, thats really cute Chi." just then 18 grabed the shirt. "Oh I just had the greatest idea, but do you guys trust me." asked 18 with a mischevious look in her eye. Both girls nodded and looked at 18 as she took out a pair of scissors a cut the one strap and then tied it back. "okay now go try it all on" said 18. Bulma still in shock that her friend just cut up her shirt but went to try it on anyways. When she came back she was surprised at how good it looked. "Now to find some shoes."said Chi "What about these baby blue and white k-swiss with these baby blue shoelaces. "Great, now lets get to school." 


End file.
